Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs
Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs is a TV all star live-action/animated movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in Janurary 8, 2016. Synopsis The Mordecai Mounds & Bugs Booms are fighting each other. Bugs Bunny is trying to defeat Mordecai. Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger, Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Riders, VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray & Astralborgs will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot This story begins in the jungle when Dino Charge Graphtic Ranger is trying to sense a Brave Snatcher. While at Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, they stop by their allies, Mega Rangers. They were finding the Dino Charge Keys and they ride away until the Mordecai Mounds are then ambushed by a group of Viviks, Putty Patrollers and Triptoids before an armored figure named Neo-Zeltrax arrives. before Bugs Booms suddenly attacks the Mordecai Mounds. Luckily, the Mega Ranegrs arrive and hold off Bugs Booms and when Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Masked Rider V3 appear to help them. Tyler from the Dino Charge appears, as well, to fight the B.Bs and they retreat it. Dino Charge Red Ranger is running away and Mordecai is gonna following him. Tyler is back at Dino Bite Cafe where they meet Mordecai and Gash Jumon appears before them as well, affirming that the Mordecai Mounds must join forces to stop the Alliance, and before leaving, warns them that asking for the Bugs Booms help is useless as they will refuse to cooperate with them. Golden Mellenium Ranger shows up and calls Mordecai. His teammates at Hall of Legends. At the commander center, they got a disturbance, sensing that the Brave Snatcher at the jungle. At the Hall of Legends, They gives them leather jackets, leather pants and leather shoes for boys and leather skirts, black lipstick and mascara for girls and swords and Future Omega Ranger sends them out. By the time the Mega Rangers find them, the Mordecai Mounds becomes Mordecai Mounds Hunters are head it to the jungle to find the Brave Snatcher. Characters Mordecai Mounds Hunters *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson': (Crispin Freeman) *'Pops Maellard': (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Techmo' (Steve Blum) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Julie Yamamoto '(Vvyan Pham): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Rad Dudesman': (Carlos Alazraqui) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Taylor Spreitler) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) *'Mike': (Vincent Tong) *'Ike': (Brent Miller) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Li Ming Hu) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Jessica': (Dove Cameron) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) *'Janice': (Debby Ryan) Allies *'Future Omega Ranger': (Greg Yoder) *'Golden Mellenium Ranger': (Dan Mayid) *'Guardian Omega Ranger': (Rob Riggle) *'Gosei': (Geoff Dolan) *'Tensou': (Estevez Gillespie) *'Sheila': (Nicole Sullivan) *'Minda': (Julie Bowen) *'Sissy': (Danica McKellar) *'Lili': (Julie Nathanson) *'Tammy': (Anna Cummer) *'Ali': (Tara Platt) *'Anila': (Trina McGee-Davis) *'Boomerang': (Scott Wolf) *'Tsuki Hoahina': (Maria Canals) *'Elena': (Minae Noji) Space-Time Police Sheriffs Rescue Police Force Allies of Justice |Jiru |- | |Ichiru |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: skyblue; "|Inazumon |Go Watara |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Zubatat |Kent Haya |} Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Jake Holling |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |- |width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} Saban's Masked Rider Masked Riders Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kamen Riders Other Riders VR Troopers |- | style="background-color: blue; "|VR |Ryan Steele |- | style="background-color: silver; "|VR |JB Reese |- | style="background-color: red; "|VR |Kaitlin Star |- | style="background-color: black; "|Dark Heart |Tyler Steele |} Big Bad Beetleborgs Beetleborgs Metallix Other heroes |Jirou |- | style="width: 30px; text-align: right; background-color: brown; "|Sanagimon |rowspan="2"|Saburu Kazeto |- | style="width: 30px; background-color: lightblue; "|Inazumon |} The Alliance #'Neo-Goldar': #'Neo-Zeltrax': #'Neo-Vrak': #'Neo-Vrak Earth Armor': #'Neo-Cyborg Vrak': #'Neo-Prince Vrak': #'Neo-Venjix Final Form': #'Neo-Generation 12 Energy Bot': #'Neo-Sculpin': #'Neo-Magma': #'Neo-Oculous': #'Bugs Bunny': (Patton Oswalt) #'Daffy Duck': (H. Jon Benjamin) #'Porky Pig': (Joey Lawrence) #'Pete Puma': (Neil Patrick Harris) #'Marvin the Martian': (Patrick Stewart) #'K-9': (John Goodman) #'Foghorn Leghorn': (R. Brandon Johnson) #'Lola Bunny': (Kristn Schaal) #'Tina Russo': (Reba McEntire) #'Petunia Pig': (Melissa Joan Hart) #'Road Runner': (Frank Welker) #'Rebecca Holiday': (Grey DeLisle) #'Hector the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) #'Circe': (Tara Jayne) #'Rex Salazar': (Daryl Sabara) #'Bobo HaHa': (John DiMaggio) #'Finn': (Jeremy Shada) #'Jake': (John DiMaggio) #'Caesar Salazar': (Freddy Rodriguez) #'Agent Six': (Wally Kruth) #'Miss Prissy': (Cat Deeley) #'Slowpoke Rodriguez': (Kevin Michael Richardson) #'Floyd Minton': (Samuel Vincent) #'Flame Princess': (Jessica DiCicco) #'Rodney Rabbit': (Chuck Deezy) #'Tasmanian Devil': (Jim Cummings) #'Mac and Tosh': (Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) #'Tweety': (Jonah Hill) #'Noah Nixon': (Fred Savage) #'Speedy Gonzales': (George Lopez) #'Deputy Dusty': (Frank Welker) #'Yabba-Doo': (Frank Welker) #'Scrappy-Doo': (Frank Welker) #'Scooby-Dum': (Frank Welker) #'Flim-Flam': (Susan Blu) #'Lloyd Minton': (Jason Marsden) #'Chip the Sorcerer': (Charlie Schalatter) #'Jimmy Proudwolf': (Billy West) #'Shooby': (Frank Welker) #'Louie Hong Fa': (James Sie) #'Eric Staufer': (Bob Bergen) #'Miyumi': (Kelly Hu) #'Marcie Fleach': (Linda Cardellini) #'Mei Ling': (Kelly Hu) #'Madelyn Dinkley': (Danica McKellar) #'Danica LeBlake': (Vanessa Marshall) #'Shannon Blake': (Grey DeLisle) #'Granny': #'Myopia Minton': #'Molly Minton': #'Larry Minton': #'Sam Sheepdog' #'Marc Antony': #'Pussyfoot': #'Tasmanian She-Devil': #'Charlie Dog': #'Frisky Puppy': #'Michigan J. Frog': #'Cecil Turtle': #'Hippety Hopper': #'playboy Penguin': #'Egghead Jr.': #'Priscilla Pig': #'Gabby Goat': #'Pepé Le Pew': #'Penelope Pussycat': #'Pablo': #'Fernand': #'Egghead': #'Gustavo': #'Spike and Chester': #'Alvina': #'Hugo the Abominable Snowman': #'Hubie and Bertie': #'Sniffles': #'Bookworm': #'Pinky Pig': #'Porky Pig Juniors' #'Pincus Pig' #'Patrick Pig' #'Percy Pig' #'Portis Pig' #'Peter Pig' #'Cicero Pig' #'Crissie': #'Bling-Bling': #'Maize': #'14-Karat': #'Jingle': #'Knox': #'Flax': #'Duke and Annie': (Frank Welker and Jennifer Hale):' #'RoboRider: #'Count Dregon': Legendary Ranger Mode *Legendary Ranger Mode **Super Megaforce Red - Red Time Force Ranger,Megaforce Red Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Samurai Ranger,Megaforce Blue Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger,Megaforce Yellow Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Black Ranger,Megaforce Black Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Space Ranger,Megaforce Pink Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Gold RPM Ranger,Robo Knight Trivia *Bugs Booms are working for the Allaince. *Mordecai must form the Mordecai Mounds Hunters. *Bugs Booms becomes Cyborg Mecha Bugs Booms. *Cyborg Mecha Bugs Booms are first and final destroyed. See also *Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai at Kamen Rider Wiki *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z at Tokupedia Wiki Who will win? Mordecai Mounds (10/10) Bugs Booms (0/10) Category:Crossovers Category:Team-up Movies Category:Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms:Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs Category:Super Megaforce Category:Dino Charge Category:Films